After what happened
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

AFTER WHAT HAPPENED....

by: Panther

Pairing: Ryan & Natalia

Summary: After Natalia had the automatic gun in her face, she went home after work and was fixing to go into the shower, when her doorbell rings, ( she's still in the same house from when the drug lord was killed ) and goes to answer and sees Ryan. She let's him in, tells him that she'll be a moment and leaves for her bathroom. When she comes out, she smells food being cooked.

a/n: don't own, and I might make this a lemon, i'm not sure yet.

At Natalia's house,

She opened her front door with a sigh. It had been a very hard day for her, having a gun, that was being held by a crazed teen, in her face; fearing that today was her last day alive, was too much for her to deal with. She felt like taking a shower and having a good long cry and then going to bed, too much anexity and fear left in her to even think of eating.

She closed and locked her door, turned to her right and down a small hallway and into her room, took her shoes off, placed her purse in her closet, walked over to her dresser, got out her pajamas and was walking out of her room and was about to go into her bathroom when she heard her doorbell.

_DING, DING!!_

_**' Who in the world could that be at this hour? ' **_She thought as she looked at her clock on her wall, it read 10:30p.m. and walked to her door, looking through the peephole and was surprised to see Ryan at her door. Still in surprise, she unlocked her door and opened it.

" Hey. " He said, his voice soft and gently as stood there in just his green and white t-shirt and jeans, a slight smile on his face.

" Uh, Hi. What are you doing here at this hour? I thought you might be at home by now. " She asked as she let him in, closing the door back and locking it again out of habit.

Seeing this, Ryan asked, rather teasingly, " You always lock your guests in? "

" No. Old habit. You know, with Nick and all that jazz. That and the neighborhood I live in is still a little bad. Not like it was when that drug lord was still here. " She replied back, her voice not teasing or funny at all. "

" I still can't believe you live here in this neighborhood. " He said back, looking around the room, _'_ _It suited her '_, he thought to himself as he saw the dark green walls, with black and white borders on the top and bottom of the worn hard-wooden floor, there was a white recliner chair by the front window, a slightly worn leather couch in the middle of the living-room, he could see a medium sized kitchen to his left and got an idea, but before he could speak it, Natalia raised her hand to her face as if she suddenly remembered something.

" Oh my goodness, were are my manners! Why don't you sit down and make yourself at home. I'm going to go take a shower, I'll only be a moment. " She said the last part fast and rushed towards her bathroom with a blush on her face as red a tomato, opening the door and almost slammed it shut, before Ryan could even say what he wanted to do for her.

" Guess I'll just have to surprise her. " He said to himself and walked over the kitchen, all the while hoping she wouldn't get angry at him for using her kitchen.

In the bathroom,

_' __**I can **__**believe**__** I said that to him! He must think I'm some kind of hussy now. ' **_She thought as she turned the water on and took her clothes off and stepped in the shower, letting the warm water erase away her day, relaxing her and letting her almost forget what had happened. Almost.

She fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself and just cried, not caring that the water was getting her eyes and stinging them or that her knees are probably going to be brusied in the morning.

Unknown to her, Ryan had heard the rather loud thump she made when she fell and became immediately concerned and worried. He put the stove burner on low and jogged to the door he saw Natalia walk into, raising his hand, he knocked really loud so that Natalia could hear him over the sound of rushing water.

" NATALIA!!! " He shouted so loud that it scared Natalia out of her slient crying fit and caused her to scream.

Ryan got more worried and since he never been in her house before, he didn't know if she had a window or not, but if someone had came through her bathroom window or whatever it was that caused her to fall and then scream; he didn't know that he was the cause of her scream; he tried the door, thankful that she had forgotten to lock it in her rush in there and opened the open fastly, with his hand on his gun.

He looked around, heard the water running, but didn't hear Natalia, " Nat. " He called out.

" I'm fine Ryan. "

" Are you sure? " He asked moving his hand away from his gun, " I heard a thump, Ithought something happened to you. And then you screamed, I thought someone broke in. " He continued, keeping himself at the door, not matter how much he wanted to go in there and hold her to him and know that wasn't hurt, that, and the fact that he didn't want to get slapped and called a pervert by her. He cared and loved, if only quietly, too much for that.

Still on her knees, she stand up because the small window that she had in her bathroom was showing light in from her night light outside and it show him that she had fallen and it would also give him a good view of her shadow through the curtain, she answered,

" I just dropped my shampoo, that's all. And I screamed because you scared me. I wasn't expecting you at the door. " She replied, listening for him to shut the door, which she cursed herself for not locking. _**' But then again...If I did, he wouldv'e broken it down. ' **_She thought as she heard him sigh in relief and closed the door saying ' Thank heavens ' quietly.

As the door closed, she stood and finished her shower, turned the water off and got out, she put a towel around herself and looked for her pajamas, then remembered that she left them in her room when she heard her door-bell ringing.

_**' Damnit! ' **_She cursed in her head and walked to the door, opened it and looked to see if Ryan was still near the hall-way to her room, she didn't see him and feared that he might have left, but then thought twice, that not Ryan, he cares too much to just leave someone after what happened and she was proven right when she smelt food coming from the kitchen.

_**' Oh..Ryan. You didn't have to do that. ' **_She said to herself as she quickly walked to her room and closed the door, this time locking it. ( It may have been sweet of him, but there was no way she was going to let him see her with just a towel on, no sir! )

**Here's ch. 1 hope ya'll like it:)**

**And I don't mean to sound mean or rude, but if you seen the episode that I've mentioned in the 1st ch. then you'll know what I talking about the gun being in Natalia's face and the crazed teen.**

**And if any of my words are mis-spelled, it's not my fault, my stupid spell-check ain't working and if read any of my other stories with mis-spelled words, again I'm sorry.**

**Panther out.**


	2. Chapter 2

AFTER WHAT HAPPENED....

by: Panther

Pairing: Ryan & Natalia

Summary: After Natalia had the automatic gun in her face, she went home after work and was fixing to go into the shower, when her doorbell rings, ( she's still in the same house from when the drug lord was killed ) and goes to answer and sees Ryan. She let's him in, tells him that she'll be a moment and leaves for her bathroom. When she comes out, she smells food being cooked.

a/n: don't own, and I might make this a lemon, i'm not sure yet. And by the way,

' _**bold/italics ' **_are Nat's thoughts and ' _Italics/underline '_ are Ryan's thoughts.

Last time,

_**' Oh..Ryan. You didn't have to do that. ' **__She said to herself as she quickly walked to her room and closed the door, this time locking it. ( It may have been sweet of him, but there was no way she was going to let him see her with just a towel on, no sir! )_

--

As he turned to place the food, ( _it can be any type of food ya'll want it to be, because there is just too much food that I like and want to put here, so I'll let ya'll put your own type of food you want them to have in this sorta depressing/romantic/shoulder-to-cry-on fic. ok enough talking from me! back to the story!_ ), on the table, he heard her run further down the hall that he had come out of and shut another door, hearing a slight click, he knew that she had locked the door this time.

Setting the table, he tried to make it look good to brighten up the mood of the room, which seemed rather depressing and awkward. So he tried to make the mood go away by putting on a grin and sat down, waiting for Natalia to come back out. ' _Hopefully_ ', he thought to himself as he looked down the hall with a hopefull gaze.

In Nataila's room,

Natalia really didn't think much of what to wear, other than her pajamas, she was just going to eat some diner, with Ryan, talk a little bit more with him and hopefully not break down again in front of him, then see him to the door and lock said door back and go strait to bed. And go back to work tomorrow and get what happened today out of her mind and forget it ever happened.

So, with that plan set in her head, Natalia put on her blue pajama pants and army green tank top, walked over to her dresser/mirror and began to brush out her long dark brown hair and then walked out of her door and into her kitchen, were she was met by Ryan sitting at her table, but he quickly got up and pulled the chair across from him out and waited for her to sit down and helped pull the chair back up the table.

When Ryan was sitting back down again, they began to eat, neither one saying anything, just sitting and relaxing in the now less depressing, but still rather awkward mood of the room, Ryan was mentally patting himself on the back for lifting up the mood.

When they were done eating, they placed the dishes in the sink, Natalia telling Ryan that she would get them later, but he was already putting water in the sink and started to clean the dishes and telling Natalia to just go relax and he'll take care of it.

She finally gave up and went into her living-room and sat down on her leather couch, decideing weather or not to turn on the t.v. or her stero.

_' I wonder why she's so upse... Of course you idiot, she had a damn automatic gun in her face and was terrified to death. But keeping what she's feeling on the inside not's going to help her forget what happened so fast. '_ Ryan thought to himself as he finished the dishes and walked into her living-room and sat down beside her, not close enough to interupt her personal space, but close enough for her to be comfortable with him and not get scared and tell him to leave.

And so the talking begins.

Here's ch. 2 hope ya'll like it:)

Thank you TivafanGirl1, Mom, and NickTonyK for your reviews last ch. :)


	3. Chapter 3

AFTER WHAT HAPPENED....

by: Panther

Pairing: Ryan & Natalia

Summary: After Natalia had the automatic gun in her face, she went home after work and was fixing to go into the shower, when her doorbell rings, ( she's still in the same house from when the drug lord was killed ) and goes to answer and sees Ryan. She let's him in, tells him that she'll be a moment and leaves for her bathroom. When she comes out, she smells food being cooked.

a/n: don't own, and I might make this a lemon, i'm not sure yet. And by the way,

' _**bold/italics ' **_are Nat's thoughts and ' _Italics/underline '_ are Ryan's thoughts.

Last time,

_' I wonder why she's so upse... Of course you idiot, she had a damn automatic gun in her face and was terrified to death. But keeping what she's feeling on the inside not's going to help her forget what happened so fast. ' Ryan thought to himself as he finished the dishes and walked into her living-room and sat down beside her, not close enough to interupt her personal space, but close enough for her to be comfortable with him and not get scared and tell him to leave._

_And so the talking begins._

--

" So..do you to t-talk about what happened today? " He asked her, nervously, fearing her reaction.

" No. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to forget it ever happened! " She exclaimed as she turned away from him and faced the other side of the room, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning against the back of her couch.

Ryan sat there staring at her for a moment, before he slowly lifted his left hand up and gently placed it underneath her chin and just as gently, turned her face towards himself, until they were staring at each others eyes. Dark brown met green/hazel and held for a minute until Ryan broke the silence.

" Not talking about it won't help it go away any faster. It'll take longer and eat at you until you can't stand it. "

Hearing what he said, Natalia felt her tears coming back, but she tried to hold them in. But Ryan had seen her trying to keep her tears back and was about to tell her to just let it go and just cry and hug her to him, but she suddenly stood up and walked over to her glass doors on the oppsite side of the room from where she had been staring at. And wrapped her arms around herself to help stop herself from shaking.

Not knowing what to do at first, Ryan stood up and walked over to her, seeing his reflection in the glass caused by the moon light, he knew that she knew he was there. He stood behind her and even more slowly, he lifted up both of his arms as he took another step closer and wrapped his strong arms around her slightly smaller body and hugged her to him, gently swinging them both side to to side with his chin on top of her head, he just held her like that for who knows how long, but it didn't matter, she was comforted by it and he was just as comforted by having her in his arms, knowing that she was alright and not serisously harmed or in the hospital with a few gunshot wounds or worse.

While they stood there, Natalia finally let go of the fear and the anxity she was feeling and let her tears fall once more, only this time, it was silently. But Ryan knew she was crying, her body shook ever so slightly and he could hear her shakey breathe as she drew in another breathe, turning her around so that she was facing him, he wrapped his arms around her even tighter and began to slowly run his left hand through her slowly drying hair, while his right rubbed up and down her back in a soothing way.

After awhile, his movements calmed her down to were she was too tried to stay on her feet, she slumped against Ryan's hard chest and her knees nearly fell from under her, but Ryan caught her and placed his right arm under her knees and wrapped his left around the middle of her back, carrying her towards her bedroom door, which she left open and he walked on in her room and gently placed her on the bed, where her covers were already pulled back, and covered her up. He was about to walk out of the room and her home, but she reached up and grabbed his hand, he looked back at her, or he hoped he was, it was very dark in this part of her room, the kitchen light stopped shinning in the middle of the hall-way and from there, it was nearly pitch black the rest of the way.

Natalia squeezed his hand and asked, " Could you stay a little bit longer? At least until I fall asleep. " Her voice was a little rough, dry, and weak from all of her silent crying and not using her voice in those silent moments.

Ryan stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. He knew that if he stayed then he might do something that might cause them both to regret it, but he also knew that she was scared and was practicaly jumping with anxity and fear that he knew that if he left, then she would feel even worse thinking that she might have offended him, which could never happen. Deciding that she needed a friend more than a..., _' Stop that! '_ he chided himself as he sat down on the bed and took his shoes off, then he scooted up towards the head of the bed and turned over so that he was facing the oppsite from were Natalia was facing, not trusting his arms or himself to just reach out and hold her to him like he had wanted to do when they had first went out, but never got that far with her, the main reason being that his Ex, Erica S. was usual around when they went on any further dates after the first, he didn't want her spreading anything bad about Natalia or himself, so, reluctently and sadly, he ended it, even though it killed him to do it, fore he was and still is in love with the woman beside him. He saw the hurt look in her brown eyes and that look shattered his heart, but for some reason, he felt that she knew why he did what he did and then just turned and walked away and out of his love life for good, even though he tries to act like a good friend at work, he can't stop loving her and couldn't help but wonder if she still thought about him like he did her.

Here's ch.3 :)

Thank you TIVAFANGIRL1, MOM, NICKTONYK, and TBSAVAFOB for your reviews last ch.s :D


	4. Chapter 4

AFTER WHAT HAPPENED....

by: Panther

Pairing: Ryan & Natalia

Summary: After Natalia had the automatic gun in her face, she went home after work and was fixing to go into the shower, when her doorbell rings, ( she's still in the same house from when the drug lord was killed ) and goes to answer and sees Ryan. She let's him in, tells him that she'll be a moment and leaves for her bathroom. When she comes out, she smells food being cooked.

a/n: don't own, and I might make this a lemon, i'm not sure yet. And by the way,

' _**bold/italics ' **_are Nat's thoughts and ' _Italics/underline '_ are Ryan's thoughts.

Last time,

_Ryan stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. He knew that if he stayed then he might do something that might cause them both to regret it, but he also knew that she was scared and was practicaly jumping with anxity and fear that he knew that if he left, then she would feel even worse thinking that she might have offended him, which could never happen. Deciding that she needed a friend more than a..., __' Stop that! '__ he chided himself as he sat down on the bed and took his shoes off, then he scooted up towards the head of the bed and turned over so that he was facing the oppsite from were Natalia was facing, not trusting his arms or himself to just reach out and hold her to him like he had wanted to do when they had first went out, but never got that far with her, the main reason being that his Ex, Erica S. was usual around when they went on any further dates after the first, he didn't want her spreading anything bad about Natalia or himself, so, reluctently and sadly, he ended it, even though it killed him to do it, fore he was and still is in love with the woman beside him. He saw the hurt look in her brown eyes and that look shattered his heart, but for some reason, he felt that she knew why he did what he did and then just turned and walked away and out of his love life for good, even though he tries to act like a good friend at work, he can't stop loving her and couldn't help but wonder if she still thought about him like he did her._

--

It was 1:00 a.m. when Natalia awakened and she tried to turn over on her other side, but found that something was keeping her from doing so and held her tighter to something beside her as she moved again. She turned and used what little light there was, to see what was holding onto her for dear life and saw that it was Ryan.

_**' We must've changed positions while we slept. ' **_She thought to herself as she noticed that her arm was on his covered chest and that his arm was around her waist. Looking at his face, she noticed how cute he was as he slept, some of his bangs had fallen out of place and she reached up as gently as she could and ran her fingers through his slightly short hair and placed them back into place, but even though his bangs were back in place, she couldn't stop running her fingers through his soft brown hair.

Waking up to the feeling of something moving in his hair, Ryan opens his eyes and found Natalia running her fingers through his hair in the same soothing way he had done with her a few hours earlier.

" Hey. " He said quietly, realizing that his arm was around her waist, he got nervous and began to move his arm away, but was stopped when Natalia placed her free hand on his arm, stopping him.

here's ch. 4 hope ya'll like it, sorry if it's short:(

as always, thank you, MOM, NICKTONYK, TIVAFANGIRL1, TBSAVAFOB, SOCIALGAL5, and MRSALICECULLEN788 for your reviews last ch./s :D

A/N: I'll try and get to my other R&N stories as soon as I can, but so far, I'm having a little bit of writer's block:(


	5. Chapter 5

AFTER WHAT HAPPENED....

by: Panther

Pairing: Ryan & Natalia

Summary: After Natalia had the automatic gun in her face, she went home after work and was fixing to go into the shower, when her doorbell rings, ( she's still in the same house from when the drug lord was killed ) and goes to answer and sees Ryan. She let's him in, tells him that she'll be a moment and leaves for her bathroom. When she comes out, she smells food being cooked.

a/n: don't own, and I might make this a lemon, i'm not sure yet. And by the way,

' _**bold/italics ' **_are Nat's thoughts and ' _Italics/underline '_ are Ryan's thoughts.

Last time,

_" Hey. " He said quietly, realizing that his arm was around her waist, he got nervous and began to move his arm away, but was stopped when Natalia placed her free hand on his arm, stopping him._

--

" You don't have to move your arm, Ryan. " She said, as she moved closer into his embrace, wrapping her arm around his waist.

_' Well, if it'll make her feel better. '_ Ryan thought as he kept his arm around her waist, turning over and wrapping his free hand around her other side, now facing her, he saw that her eyes were closed once more. He layed there watching her once more, running his hand through her hair like she had done with his hair, soon he was asleep once more.

--

Morning came and Natalia woke up to an empty space beside her.

_**' Where did he go? '**_ She questioned herself as she got up and off the bed heading towards the bathroom.

Coming out, she smelt food being cooked once more in her kitchen and knew where it was that Ryan was at. She walked into her kitchen, seeing Ryan by the stove fixing breakfast for the two of them, already dressed and ready for work. She then walked back out of the kitchen and back into her room, got dressed and brushed her hair out.

When she walked back into the kitchen, Ryan had just finished placing their plats on the table. He walked to her side of the table and pulled her chair out once more for her and pushed her chair in when she sat down, he then walked back to his side and sat down in his chair.

They ate in silence, until Ryan asked, " Natalia, would you think I was a total jerk if I asked if we could get back together? "

Natalia looked up from her plat and smiled the first time since he had been there and just shook her head, " No. And I would really like for that to happen. "

" Well concider it done. " He replied with his boyish grin, as her smile turned into a grin as well.

End.

thank you TIVAFANGIRL1, NICKTONYK, TBSAVAFOB, SOCIALGAL5, MRSALICECULLEN788, and ORIGINAL-RED-AND-PINK-4EVER and any others for your reviews and I'm sorry again if it's short.

Panther out.


End file.
